


confession

by putriloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putriloona/pseuds/putriloona
Summary: one day, out of nowhere, jiwoo stopped touching sooyoung.





	confession

one day, out of nowhere, jiwoo stopped touching sooyoung. of course, it wasn't a big deal—at least it wasn't supposed to be. they were close friends, but they should be just as close to anyone in the group as to each other. sooyoung felt disappointed, anyway. many people thought she didn't like it when jiwoo was all over her because her facial expression didn't change (maybe just a little smile), but the truth is she loved it. so she felt off now that jiwoo didn't initiate the hand holding and hugging anymore and when sooyoung did it, jiwoo only squeezed her hand or hugged back for a couple of seconds. sooyoung didn't know what she did wrong.

after a week, sooyoung became irritated. she had asked jiwoo what her problem was but the latter just smiled and shook her head. but if it was really nothing, then why did sooyoung see sadness in her smile? even the other girls had now sensed something was going on between the two. sooyoung decided it was time to confront jiwoo while they were all gathered after breakfast so she couldn't escape her question. she knew it was shitty to trap jiwoo like this but frankly, she didn't know what else to do.

"jiwoo, i need you to tell me what i've done wrong that you've stopped touching me," sooyoung realized how weird her words sounded now that she'd said it. all 11 girls froze—jinsoul smirked too—and stared at her, particularly jiwoo.

sooyoung had to clear her throat in embarrassment before continuing, "i mean, you used to be all over me." _god, that was just as bad,_ she thought. jiwoo's face turned red, and the others just looked concerned at sooyoung’s useless attempt in explaining what she meant.

she tried to fix the situation, "I MEAN, we're friends, right? but it feels like you've been avoiding me. did i do something wrong? please, just tell me.." she was desperate.

with all the girls staring at her, jiwoo opened her mouth to answer. what came out was a whisper, "you've done nothing wrong, i'm just... i'm gay, sooyoung..."

everyone except sooyoung gasped, but not in a bad way. in fact, they seemed to understand jiwoo's rather out of topic statement. out of topic for sooyoung, anyway. meanwhile, sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows. "sorry... i mean, that's great jiwoo, i'm glad you are comfortable with telling us that, but what does that have to do with you avoiding me?"

jungeun rolled her eyes. "sooyoung, you can be really fucking clueless sometimes. come on guys, let's give these two some privacy," she said while turning to face jiwoo. "you can do this, buddy. and if it doesn't work out, i can always knock some sense into her head." jiwoo let out a nervous laugh, and the girls left her with an even more confused sooyoung.

jiwoo took a deep breath and said with a quivering voice, "i... i like you, sooyoung. i'm gay AND i like you. hell, i'm pretty sure i'm in love with you. but i know nothing's going to happen between us so i'd rather not hurt myself any further by being around you. plus, even if i have a slight chance, you told me you don't feel like dating anyone because your parents' marriage was such a mess that you're kind of traumatized. so please don't get mad at me. i'll get rid of this feeling please i promise i won't do anyth—"

"—would you please let me talk first..?" sooyoung's desperate tone put a stop to jiwoo's rambling. she looked up and found sooyoung staring at her. both girls realized they were already crying.

"i'm.. this is a lot to process, jiwoo. but really, more than anything, i am thankful for you. thank you for.. loving me. i also thought i would be scared if someone confessed to me but, now that _you_ did it.. i.. i feel like the luckiest person on earth," sooyoung gave jiwoo a reassuring smile before continuing, "and.. who's to say i don't feel the same?" jiwoo widened her eyes at sooyoung's words.

"but.. you said you don't want to date anyone..?" jiwoo didn't want to get her hopes up.

"well, yeah.. but you're not just anyone, jiwoo. you're my best friend, even if we've only known each other for a while. and the past week makes me realize how special you are in my life. i love having you around me. i might be traumatized by my parents' fucked up relationship, but, you... _we're_ not them, jiwoo. you make me feel.. safe.. comfortable.. and brave. and i think... i think we can do this. i trust you, and i hope you trust me too," sooyoung finished with a smile.

"i... honestly don't know what to say,” jiwoo laughed, her tears turning into happy ones. “i knew i had to tell you one day but i didn't think it would end this way. so um.. can i... hug you instead?" sooyoung almost couldn't believe it. she had missed jiwoo's hugs so much.

"yes! yes, please." sooyoung opened her arms and jiwoo hugged her tightly. she was glad that she could smell the familiar scent of jiwoo’s watermelon shampoo again. she wrapped her arms around jiwoo and caressed her back gently.

after a few minutes jiwoo looked up and asked, "wait, does this mean we're dating?"

sooyoung chuckled. "i guess so. but can we take it very, very slowly?"

jiwoo's grin was so wide sooyoung couldn't help but join her, "of course."


End file.
